Good Enough to Eat
by deansmistress22
Summary: Dean is a little obsessed with eating Jo out... and she is starting to get worried!  My first naughty story! Be nice!  This will be NC-17! With some graphic sex...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Good Enough to Eat

Characters: Dean/Jo

Rated: NC-17

Disclaimer: Not mine! I do not own anything Supernatural related. Just for fun! If I did Jo and Ellen would be alive and still kicking butt!

Words: 272

AN: This was originally written for spnwomen_kink on LJ: Cannon women of SPN and I decided to make this a multi part story. .com/spnwomen_

SO look for more! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, review! I've written a few other thinks and people didn't review them. : ( I think I will especially need it for this one bc it is my very first naughty fic. Also, the updates will be very small. However, I would like to do one a day. So at least you won't have to wait too long. Thanks to everyone who reads this!

Done completely as if Jo was talking, kind of like a confessional. Also, think of her with a little attitude otherwise the story won't flow. And don't worry Dean will talk later too.

Dean is in between my legs for the 20th time in two days. Not that I'm complaining because lord knows if feels good. I mean who would complain about having Dean Winchester's amazing mouth on their pussy, bringing them to earth shattering orgasms right? Not me, no sir. But I'm starting to get worried. I think he may be obsessed. I just don't think it's normal. He gets this look in his eye and I know I'm about to be pushed down and licked until I scream. It's like there is something that's letting him know any time I get a little damp because as soon as I do, BAMM Dean is there. It must be a sixth sense. I don't know and really, I don't care because it's the best feeling I've ever felt. What has me worried is that he gets so into eating me out he forgets that there is something else he can do with my pussy. Licking me and making me moan gets him going so much that he cums the same time I do. I know what you are thinking, "Yeah right, Dean Winchester does not cum in his pants." Well, I'm here to tell you he does and he is fine with it. Odd I know. But in total seriousness Dean is totally fine with it. I cum, he cums and then he tells me I'm amazing and cleans both of us off. It's crazy! Maybe if I told you how this whole thing started it would make more sense. Would that help? Then maybe you can tell me what you think I should do!


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Im glad people are reading! Woo! Lol Feel free to leave any kind of comment you want, it will only help me. ; ) **_

_**Lovejo- Yes, Sam will be in this… only a little tho. And you will see why. Haha I want them to "real" sex too! SO, we will have that. But it will be at the end which will be in a bit. I felt soooo bad writing that Dean cums in his pants! But it works with the story. Oh well… haha**_

_**The Grinning Psychopath- Ughhhh Dean's tongue! Lol I soooo agree! And yeah, good call about the bold/italic Author's note… Ill do that from now on! Thanks for pointing it out. : )**_

_**8marta8- Yay! A review! Lol Thanks hon for reading and reviewing. It is much appreciated believe me. : ) I know right? Jo is so hard to please. Haha but honestly I would love to have Dean doing that to me all of the time but I would get annoyed just like Jo after a while and want the whole package no pun intended! Haha **_

_**Alrighty… same thing as before: Done as if Jo is talking in the form of a confessional. Use her personality while you read and it will go much more smoothly! 3 **_

…

Ch2

It all started four days ago when Dean called me ranting and raving about how some job he an Sam were on needed a woman or they were never going to kill the S.O.B. He didn't seem pleased about calling me, and when I asked him if he wanted me to be bait again he hung up the phone. I mean what can I say? I like to push his buttons. He just makes it so easy for me. But anyway, not long after Dean hung up the phone I get another call. You guessed it, it was Sam. He always tries to make things all better. He normally succeeds too, unless Dean is in the background bitching like a little girl. To be perfectly honest, under any normal circumstances I would have told the both of them to shove the job up their asses and figure out a new backup plan because I wasn't doing it. But sadly this wasn't a normal circumstance. Sam, poor poor Sam was sick. The guy made the big mistake of taking a bite of one of Dean's onion/hot pepper/horseradish/hot sauce burgers. Let's just say it didn't agree with him. Sam had all kinds of nasty coming out of both ends. I've always been a softie (although if you tell anyone I'll kill ya) and I agreed to help out with the job. So, now you know that this whole damn fiasco, that has made my pussy so raw and in need of a dick, is Sam's fault. Sam and his stupid food poisoning. Okay, so it's not completely Sam's fault, but that's not the point. The point is that I'm going to have to tell you a lot more than that to let you know the true magnitude of what is going on.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3- Sorry its so late! I have been crazy busy with school! My finals are ending this week so I'll be updating like crazy really soon. Since I've been so bad about updates here is an extra long one. Any kind of feed back is much appreciated : ) Remember this is as if Jo is telling you a story. She is talking directly to you. 3

-XXXXX-

It took me about 10 min. to pack up all of my worldly possessions and put them in my car. It should have only taken about 30 seconds but I really wasn't in the mood to rush. Of course if it was necessary I would have. Luckily, Sam had sent me the address because I refused to waste my time sitting around. Surprisingly, they weren't too far away from me. The boys were just in the next state over so it only took me about four hours to make the trip. The relaxing drive in my 1970 Apollo White Buick GSX helped me to cool my temper a but, but not much. All I kept thinking about was stupid Dean and how much of a smug ass hole he was. The more I thought about it, the more I thought about the dumb comments he would make to me when I got there. At least he couldn't belittle me for my car. My car was fricken amazing. I knew he would comment about my "inability to hunt" but that was a given. The one thing I was actually stewing over was my clothing, or shall I say lack there of. I was drastically in need of doing laundry because everything was full of blood and God knows what. So much so that all I had left were clothes for jobs that required use of my feminine charms. That meant that the only things I had available were short ass skirts, dresses and tops that left little to the imagination. To make matters even worse I had run out of panties so I had to go commando. Let me be the first one to tell you that some of these clothes really needed to be paired up with some panties. Oh well who was I to care right? I mean Dean thought of me as his sister and Sam was completely sick so he wouldn't try anything. I figured I was in the clear. All I would have to do was listed to Dean bitch about the clothes for a little while and then I'd be through with it. I could here the rant now, "Jo! What the hell are you thinking? You can't hunt in that! The monsters are going to want to rape you! Blah blah blah!" Well Dean had to fucking deal with it. You call me on laundry day this is what you get.

Sometime during my mental battle I had made it to the motel. I decided it was best to put on my trench coat to cover myself up. I didn't want to be bothered by Dean's shit as soon as I walked in the door. I made my way to the room and knocked. Sam answered the door looking like shit but still gave me the best smile he could muster up. I gave him a nod and a small pat on the shoulder as if to say I acknowledge your pain. I walked into the small motel room like I owned the place, not that I wanted to though. The cheap ass motel had carpet that looked like puke. Sam had made his way over to a bed and Dean sat on a couch not even looking up from the TV he was watching. No one had spoken at this point and I've never liked awkward silences so I decided to start the convo.

"Nice Dean. Way to pick a motel with carpet that looks like vomit. Do you want to make poor Sam suffer even more?" I said in a voice that sounded like a concerned mother.

Just as I said that Sam's eyes grew wide and he rushed off to the bathroom to empty more of his stomach contents if that was even possible.

"Damn it Jo, look what you did!" Dean growled as he got his ass off of the couch and came toward me. When his eyes met mine I knew he was thinking something but whatever it was quickly was covered up with annoyance. I brushed the look off.

"It's not my fault you are so inconsiderate." I mused.

"Yeah Dean I mean really. Such a gentlemen too, you didn't even ask the lady for her coat." Sam growned from the confines of the toilet bowl. He was trying to lighten the mood. Poor baby, I really did feel so bad for him.

"I don't see no lady." Dean said as he smirked at me.

"That's okay Dean-o, the only gentleman I see is neck deep in vomit. Besides you don't need to worry about my jacket. I need to get another room. I cant sleep in here with the smell. No offense Sam." I replied as I turned for the door.

"None taken." Sam mumbled.

"Can't deal with a little stink huh Jo?" Dean chided.

"Oh I can. I just choose not to." With that statement I made my way out the door.

I just love to have the last word. Honestly, I think that's one of the things that leads me to the situation that I'm in now. Well, that and my lack of panties. Once I leave the boy's room I head over to the motel office and get a room. The only thing available is an "upgrade". Thank God I had enough in my budget to get the room because there was no way in hell I was sleeping in Dean and Sam's room. I'm not a princess but that place was a shit box, no pun intended. I get to my room and find that it to is a shit box. I mean what did I expect right? Oh well, at least it doesn't have puke green carpet and the bed looked semi clean. Good thing I don't go anywhere without my own sheets. I'm not afraid of germs or anything, I mean really, I did up corpses for fuck sake but I'm not a fan of laying in other peoples bodily excretions for a night. I take of my coat and make my bed. I just finish when I hear a knock at the door. I look out the peep hole to see mister d-bag himself not looking to pleased I might add.

Okay so you know how I told you that going on this hunt was my first mistake, well opening the door is my second. And you know that look Dean gave me earlier? Well that was the first step in the process that has caused me so much pleasure and so much pain. The second step is coming up really soon. I know you have all been patient but you need to know the background. I completely understand that you all must think that I'm insane when it comes to Dean and what he has been doing to me. You are all thinking, "Jo, why can't you just be happy with Dean constantly eating you out?" You know what? I really wish that I could. Really I do. But once you have had some of Dean Winchester, you want it all. Call me selfish, I don't care. I just need him in me right now.

Sorry I went off on a tangent. Where was I? Oh yeah, so I open the door and Dean blows right past me with a stack of papers and heads straight to the bed. He eyes my soft blue silk sheets in what I can only guess is confusion because he has his back to me and then plops on the bed boots and all.

"Alright princess lets get this thing over with." He grumbles still not looking at me.

"Dean Winchester you get your fucking shoes off my sheet right now or I swear to God I will cut them off of your feet!" I yell seething mad.

What a dick he is! Ugh I want his dick so bad. Oh shit sorry! I'm just really frustrated, I didn't mean to get off topic. Anyway, he sighs, takes of his boots and throws them on top of my bags. At this point I'm so annoyed with him I don't even bother to yell at him. I just walk over and pick up his boots to move them. I'm in the middle of bending over when I hear a deep grown coming from Dean. I turn around to rip him a new one for being such an ass all of the time and that's when I see that look in his eyes again. The same look from before. This time it doesn't go away and so I had time to decipher it. The look Dean was giving me was a look of lust. Why is he giving me that look and why am I standing her like a dumb ass not saying anything? I thought. Oh…. that's right, I wasn't wearing any panties. That must have been it. I was wet too which really didn't help I'm sure but I couldn't help it. Seeing Dean made me wet, even if I was pissed at him. We were frozen in our places for what seemed to me like hours. I finally got up the nerve to say something.

"Uh you guys caught me on laundry day. All I have left are trashy things. They are things that I wore when I went undercover as a stripper and a hooker and a porn start…" I babbled on and on, I couldn't control what was coming out of my mouth. It really was pretty funny thinking back on it now.

"Umm yeah so sorry." I shrugged.

Dean just stared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – **

**AN~ Okay soooo my Microsoft Word was being really strange and so in my last post Im sure that there were spelling mistakes and some word confusion. Hopefully you all can figure it out. :/ I feel bad. Anyone want to be a beta? Let me kno! **

**FYI: last chapter was a special one because I hadn't updated in forever. Normally the posts will not be that long, but should be updated very frequently. I'm writing this as I go. I have the story completely done in my head but I just have not had any time to actually type it out. I will have a new chapter up by Thursday. So be looking forward to that. Dean/Jo sexin' is coming up real soon don't you worry! **

**8marta8: Aww thanks! You are so sweet, Ive missed you all lol & yeah I know don't you just feel so bad for Jo? Lol Would you expect anything less from her though? She wouldn't be Jo is she was just satisfied with what she has been given. Haha I will be writing more soon! 3 **

**-XXXX-XXXX-XXXX-XXXX-XXXX**

I was pretty self conscious about the whole thing. I mean he wasn't saying anything. He was just sitting there slack jawed. His reaction could have given a girl a complex. Luckily his eyes told me what he was thinking more than anything else. Besides that, I've been told on an occasion or two that I had a "pretty pussy". Yeah I pick some real winners. Oh well a girl has needs right?

All I knew at that moment was that I wanted to change the topic. I had to think of something that would get him to talk. I decided what better way was there to do that than bring up the hunt.

"Okay… so yeah, what's with the case?" I ask tentatively trying to feel out the waters. Thank goodness this knocks Dean out of his trance.

"Uhhh umm right the case" he stutters, "Well, over the past 50 years 9 women have gone missing in the next town over, one woman every 5 years. Odd thing is right before a new woman is taken the one from the last 5 years shows up dead. The only connection we have so far is that all of these chicks are young and in the business of helping people. Nurses, cops, and volunteers at the orphanage or mental hospital you know your basic do gooder." He states as he lounges back onto the bed.

It completely amazes me how quickly he can become so professional. Not even 10 seconds ago he was incoherent and now he is as cool as a cucumber. I truly envy that about him. Anyway, so I go over to the bed to look at the paper work that he has laid out. I've always had a knack for finding things that may not be clear to other people and so I want to check out the info. I take a seat near the edge of the bed, the absolute farthest place on the bed from Dean. At this point I don't trust myself with him. Truthfully I don't trust myself with him now, but it's for other reasons. Now I don't trust myself not to rip of his pants and ride him like it's going out of style, then I didn't trust myself not to punch him in the face. It hits me while I'm looking over the paper work why the guys needed me for the job. Frankly it still pisses me off.

"You have got to be kidding me right? A female who is young and helpful? Great, who can be more helpful than a female hunter? So you really do need me to be bait huh?" I say indignantly.

"What can I say Jo, you really know how to draw the bad ones out of their hiding places." He says with his stupid shit eating grin.

"Well yeah, it definitely worked on you. You followed me to my room didn't you Dean" I ask standing back up and balling up my fists. I am so ready for a fight at this point.

Are you ready for things to get real interesting? Don't say I didn't warn you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! I'M BACK! Sorry life has sorta gotten in the way. I will be trying to update every week. :/ we will see how that works out. I know a lot of people have been putting this on their watch list or adding it to their favorites but I really havnt gotten many reviews. So more reviews please! Thanks! **

**As always, read as if Jo was telling you a story! 3 **

"Now Jo you know I'm one of the good guys." Dean purrs looking me over still lounging in my silk sheets.

"Yeah right Dean, just because you save people from evil shit doesn't make you a good guy. A good guy knows how to treat people right. You are seriously lacking in that aspect. Especially with me." I say stepping toward him and jabbing him with my pointer finger in the chest for emphasis.

"Do you want me to treat you right Jojo? I could treat you right and show you just how good of a guy I am." He says as he grabs my hand and pulls me into a straddle on top of him.

I didn't give in that easy. I mean what kind of girl do you take me for? Plus come on, when have I ever backed off of an argument? Yep you guessed it never. So even though the thought of Dean Winchester showing me that he could treat me right and be a "good guy" pretty much made Niagara Falls activate in between my legs I stuck to my guns, snapped out of my lusty haze and punched him in the face. He really wasn't expecting that. But honestly if I've done it once already he should be aware that it can and may happen again. The problem with this punch wasn't his reaction, it was my reaction. Honestly I don't even know what his reaction was because I was too busy worrying about what has happening to me. Right as my fist made contact with Dean's jaw, his whole body bucked up from the surprise strike. This in turn caused my legs to slip on my silk sheets and me to slide pussy first right onto Dean's rock hard dick that he was somehow concealing. Okay, remember what I'm wearing? Short ass mother fucking dress and no panties. To make things even more shitty I was so wet at this point that I was sure as soon as I got off of him there would be a wet spot on his jeans. So there I am sheet white having a mini panic attack in my head when Dean shift under me. My eyes slammed shut and he made me moan so loud I swear Sam would have been heard it in his room 5 doors down. I think Dean moving under me like that is just a fluke and he wants me to get off of him so he can get some ice for his jaw or something but then he does it again and again and again and he's groaning and I'm moaning and I'm getting too into it for my own good. So there I am dry humping Dean Winchester when I realize, Oh shit this is Dean Winchester! What the fuck is wrong with me! And my brain wins out over my body and I'm somehow able to throw myself off of him onto the other side of the bed. I open my eyes for the first time since I landed on his jeans and I look over at him and his flushed face. God did he look hot. He's panting there just looking at me while I stand and adjust my dress so I'm covered from his gaze.

"Go back to your room and change your pants. We have some people to save. End of conversation." I grunt out and point to the door.

He stands and adjusts his now very obvious (HUGE) erection and wanders in a daze toward that door. I walk over and open the door and wave him out but he doesn't move.

"Get out. I need to change and so do you. Meet me at the cars in 20 min." I say still trying to keep my tone even.

"But Jo…" Dean starts but I push him out of the door.

"What part of end of conversation don't you understand?" I say as I slam the door.

Okay so yeah I'm a bitch but really my sex life is not as important as saving people from evil monsters. Sad but true I know. I was kind of depressed about it honestly. But little did I know, the best was yet to come.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey loves! Here is the next installment! PLEASE COMMENT! I really want to know what you all are thinking about this. :/ This chapter... is a real tease. So just a pre-warning. **

**Here is A little bit of visual for the chapter just to help you all out:**

**Jo's Top: ****.**

**Jo's Shoes: ****.**

**Jo's Skirt: ****/images/I/51RIiq%2BnAML._SS500_.jpg**

**Song 1: Time of the Season by the Zombies: ****.com/watch?v=oc7b62El_fk**

**Song 2: Cat Scratch Fever by Ted Nugent: ****.com/watch?v=nW8S58CYQqs**

**I don't own anything! Everything belongs to the correct owner! **

**8marta8: Aww thanks! Im glad you are still reading! Life is such a hassle sometimes but oh well it happens. Im back! Lol haha I know Jo is a strong woman in more ways than one. She knows that sometimes you have to sacrifice for the greater good lol hope you enjoy this next chapter! **

**To be read as if you is telling you a story! : ) **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::3::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

In all honesty I felt really bad leaving poor Dean with a rock hard erection outside of my door. I mean I didn't want him to get blue balls and not be able to focus on the hunt, but I knew if I did anything some other woman would be kidnapped by whatever this thing was and the woman she would be replacing would end up dead somewhere. I couldn't have that. So I sent him on his way and gave him 20 min. to do whatever he needed to do to get rid of his "problem". Now I know you are thinking, "Jo, you could have taken care of that little issue with him and then you could have gotten some relief too." But really, I couldn't have my first time with Dean be a quickie. I wanted the real deal.

I changed into a jean skirt and a macramé midriff halter top and a pair of Chuck Taylor's. And you guessed it, no panties. I HAD NONE LEFT! Literally every pair I owned were full of mud, pond water, sewer water or some kind of monster's blood. I decided at this point that I couldn't go around not wearing panties for as long as it took until I could get to a washing machine. I decided the only thing I could do would be to hand wash them in the tub. By the time I had finished, the bathroom looked like it belonged to a prostitute. It had panties of all kinds hanging from any place I could put them. By the time I was finished my time was up.

I decided against a jacket because I figured my cover would be better established if I looked like a drunken little slut going to bang her boyfriend in the woods. I was pretty sure that any kind of jacket would look out of the ordinary because incredibly warm night. It finally hit me as I was grabbing my purse full of assorted weaponry and walking out the door that I was going to have to sit in a car with Dean for God knew how long while we were on this stake out. Oh it was going to be just fantastic. Not. Okay well it was… but I only think that now. I certainly didn't think that then.

I had gotten outside at precisely the same time that Dean was opening his car door. He looked at me and was about to speak but I beat him to the punch.

"How about we forget that happened mmkay? We have a job to do." I say casually as if what happened between us was no big deal.

He gets into the Impala and mumbles under his breath so that I can only barely hear, "It's kind of hard to do with you wearing that." I smile slightly before quickly removing it from my face and getting into the car.

"Let's get this over with so I can leave please." I groan. I need to keep my guard up. After all this is Dean Winchester I'm dealing with here people.

I toss my purse in the back seat as we pull out of the parking lot. There really was no reason at all for me to do that but I did, I guess I just needed something to do. We start to head off toward the place where the kidnappings had been taking place over the years and at this point I kind of zone out. I stare out at the scenery that is passing by and I lose track of time. I'm jolted out of my state of peace when Dean parks the car in a wooded area and turns off the Impala's engine and puts it into auxiliary. I reach over and turn on the radio finding the steady rhythm of The Zombies Time of the Season soothing in the silence. Dean reaches over and changes the channel to the very suggestive Cat Scratch Fever. He puts his hand down on his knee and says some line of bullshit about the driver picking the music.

I turn away from him and look back out into the woods. The more I look at Dean the more I want him and we couldn't very well have something happen on a stake out. After what seemed like forever I saw a flash of something in the distance. It turns out to be a rabbit but I realize that I should probably have my weapons closer to me. I squeeze the top half of my body through the opening between the driver's seat and the passenger's seat and reach for my purse. In retrospect I should have just gotten out of the car and grabbed the purse but no, obviously I wasn't thinking. As soon as I lean through the seats my tiny ass skirt bunches itself up around my hips and I know things are only going to go downhill from there. Just as I finish my thought guess whose fingers start petting my pussy in the most amazing way imaginable? Well it wasn't a ghost that's for sure.


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: I'm SOOO sorry for being such a tease! 3 Chapters after this will be a little better. I need to get back into the actual "plot" of the story too. Haha bc you know there are women being killed and kidnapped and so Dean and Jo do need to save some people. But there will be plenty of naughty parts along the way. Sorry this chapter took longer than I thought it would. :/ I was on spring break so I was kinda on vacation. Sorry! I'll try to have a new chapter up by Monday or Tuesday. Enjoy! & Always remember that this is to be read as if Jo is talking to you! **_

**8marta8- So like I said in my private message to you, Dean will be "Dean" during this chapter. He is a brat but we love him for it. Jo is going to be pretty pissed off tho. And pissed off Jo as we know is kinda reckless. **

**TheBaby1991- I want it to be funny! So I'm glad that is coming off in the story. I've never written a story like this before so we shall see how it goes. I'm sorry it was such a tease! & I'm even sorrier to tell you that other chapters will be big time teases like this one is too… so you are pre-warned. **

**Aglowinthedarkness7- I'm glad you like it! 3 It always makes me feel better to know that people are reviewing! I will continue not to worry! When this is done you will know it's done. I'm not one to abandon things without telling anyone. : )**

**Without further ado… here it is! ITS SHORT! Sorry! Review! **

So there Dean is stroking my pussy like it's a damn cat and I can't move. All I can think is "Ohhh MY GOD! SO GOOD!" and it's not like he has even done anything yet. I stay completely frigid until Dean slowly inserts his finger into my dripping wet opening and I let out a moan that apparently I've been holding in, because I can hear myself and I sound so damn needy. And that's just great because now I've given Dean an edge which I know he is aware of because I can hear him chuckle softly to himself.

I push back toward him urging him to go deeper and in a husky whisper (which I swear to God made my body want more than it ever has in my life) he says, "Oh fuck Jo, so tight… tightest pussy I've ever felt… wanna feel you on my cock Jo, you want that baby? Please tell me you want it."

I'm so horny , so wet and so needy at this point that I forget all of the dumb shit Dean has ever said to me and I somehow manage to pant out a breathy, "Oh yeah". As soon as I do he removes his finger from me. The loss of Dean inside of me is torture. I'm pretty confused at this point because he isn't moving like I thought he would be, so I get a little worried that he may see the "thing" that were are supposed to be on the lookout for. I grab my purse and turn back around to a seated position in the passenger seat and pull out my gun. I look around and I can't see shit so I look over to Dean. He has this big ass fucking grin on his face. I'm completely hazy and I have no clue what the hell is going on. I look around one more time and then my gaze settles on his face.

"Umm what the hell is going on?" I ask in a concerned voice.

"Nothing Jo. We are on a stakeout and nothing is happening." He says completely stoic.

"Yeah I am completely aware of that now. What just happened a minute ago?" I ask with my eyes narrowing.

"Oh yeah that… that was payback. You can't just punch me in the face and not expect me to not do anything about it. Seriously, you only got away with that the first time we met because we didn't know each other. But we do now and I can't hit a girl back so I had to do something didn't I?" He says matter of factly.

My blood is boiling. I'm pissed off beyond belief right now and I can't stand the sight of him. I decided to get out of the car and try my hand at a little tracking to get my mind off of how pissed off at him I am.

"Yeah well at least I won't have blue balls because of this Deano." I say as I glance down at his package as I grab my pistols and knife and exit the car.

"That's okay JoJo, you and my cock have a date later tonight. I mean I did ask you already and you said yes…" He laughs and I can hear him as I walk away.

"That's if whatever this thing is doesn't bite your dick off first." I call back behind my shoulder as I make my way deeper into the forest.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**AN: Okay so another short chapter butttt the next one should be longer. ; ) I really wanted to update that last one sooner but I kept on getting a weird error thing popping up and it wouldn't let me update bc of the error. Looks like Fanfiction fixed it! So yay! **

**This chapter is a little more "plot" intensive… it had to be done. So no naughty stuff here but the next chapter will be pretty dirty. Yay! Look forward to it lol**

**Back to more Dean/Jo goodness! **

**Curlyvampirejo: I know, Dean is amazing… but Dean in the Impala is even better. Dean and Jo really like to push each other's buttons. Their banter is the main reason that they are one of my fav. pairings of all time. I've always had a thing for banter which is probably why all of my fav. couples banter back and forth. : ) Dean is totally a cocky jerk! But Jo did deserve it. Lol I think both of them are just trying to figure things out. Neither of them like to show that they are "weak" or have "feelings" lol **

**8marta8: He is isn't he? Lol yeah well, you knew I had to do it. Like you had mentioned before his reactions in the other chapter weren't very "Dean" and the reason for that was because he was in such a state of shock that he had to take some time to compose himself lol I admit he was a total ass but that's just the Dean we know and love. 3 **

**-….-…..-0000000-….-…..-**

So there I am just wandering through some fucking forest, grinding my teeth because I'm angry, dripping from my sex because I'm horny and armed with a .45 caliber CZ 97 because I'm not a dumb ass and I'm practically praying that I find something I can shoot at so I can let off a little steam. Let me tell you it was not a fun time. After 15 min of tracking I still can't see shit and I have no idea what happened to Dean because I never heard him follow me. As long as he didn't get captured or decided to drive off without me I really didn't give a shit what Dean was doing at this point. He could be fucking a skunk for all I knew. I wander further into the trees and that's when I saw it.

Off in the distance there was a little shack with a light on. I looked around to make sure there wasn't anything waiting in the shadows and then I sneak up to the only window on the pile of junk. I cased out the surroundings making sure that there wasn't any booby traps that I may have missed on my first go around and I peak inside to the little one room trash heap. In the far corner of the room there is an older woman seemingly asleep on a rocking chair. A small battery operated lamp sits on a stool next to her. I decided it's now or never and I enter the little shack with my pistol at the ready. I called out to the woman but she doesn't move. I go over to her and check her pulse to find she is dead. I felt a sense of dread wash over me, if only we had gotten there sooner. But upon closer investigation I saw that she has been dead for some time because she has maggots crawling around on her flesh. I looked around the room to see if there was anything in there that could be a clue but I saw nothing. I hunched down trying to figure out what to do from there when I hear a stick crack outside of the shack. I maneuvered myself into a position that couldn't be seen from the window and wait with my pistol at the ready. After a few minutes, the door creaks open to reveal Dean.

"What took you so long?" I ask from my hiding place. Dean jumped slightly before looking at me and smirking.

"I've been following you this whole time. What you didn't notice?" He asks smugly.

"Whatever you say Dean. You walk like a bowlegged elephant I'm pretty sure I would have noticed if you were following me." I tease back.

"Hardy har har. Look, you were in here for a while and I didn't hear anything so I decided I would come in and make sure you were okay." Dean says flippantly.

"I'm just dandy thanks. But she isn't." I say pointing at the woman with my pistol.

"Shit that's Sandy Hansen. She's one of the women who was taken. It looks like the pattern is being followed to the t. They switch out their older women with young ones." Dean says getting closer to the woman.

"Sick fucks. We need to find these bastards before another woman is taken. If Sandy died earlier this week based on the maggots, that means we have at least 3 days before a new woman is taken if the pattern hold true." I say rubbing my temples.

"Do you hear beeping?" Dean asks "I think my ears are ringing or something because I hear beeping."

"Umm yeah… what they hell is that? I hear it too. It sounds like its coming from her." I say listening and moving to where I hear the being noise. I found the source of the noise to be Sandy's feet. I lift up her long dress and see a bomb counting down with a 39 seconds to go.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" I screamed as I pulled Dean out of the shack.

"What?" He asks confused as I continue running away from the shack in a full sprint toward the Impala.

"BOMB! RUN!" I yell back to him as I continue running to safety.

"HOLY FUCK!" Is all I can hear as I run and Dean catches up to me. Boy oh boy am I glad that I wore my Chuck Taylor's otherwise I would have been having some major issues. Either way my stupid tiny skirt was around my waist as I ran because the damn thing was being pushed up as I went over hills and jumped rocks. Thank God there was no one out there because they would have gotten a mighty nice free show. Maybe that's why Dean stayed behind me as we ran… and silly me thought it was because of his bowlegs. Ugh of course. Such a pervert even as we run for our lives. After what seems like forever an explosion rings out in the silent night, but I continued to run even after the bomb went off. When I finally got too the Impala checked it over for bombs and got inside. Dean got his ass into the drives seat in the nick of time because just as he closed his door, bright lights were turned on behind us and the sound of a shotgun being fired rang through the night air.


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: Yeah yeah, its late… I wanted to have this in much sooner than now but things were working against me. Such is life right! Umm why didn't I get any reviews for chapter 8? Was it that bad? Please please review! It helps me so much! Even a little "oh that was funny" or "I liked it" or "you suck and cant write" lol Ill take whatever! ; ) Here we go, chapter 9. Naughty stuff coming in chapter 11… like real naughty stuff. You only have a little while longer to wait! Yay! Ps… chapter 10 will be up after the 14**__**th**__**. Im graduating from college then so yeah… before that Ill be crazy busy! **_

….;;;;….;;;;'''''…..''''''/,,,,,'''''

"Well what the fuck!" Dean yells as the shot gun blast nearly misses his precious Impala.

The truck behind us rips out of the woods like a bat out of hell and Dean is quick to speed after them. Now, I had never been on a high speed chase before and let me tell you it was pretty damn exciting, especially with Dean maneuvering the Impala with such expert ability and looking so in the zone. I'm pretty sure his calm demeanor about such an exhilarating experience made me snap out of the la la land I was in and focus back on the job at hand. I needed to shoot out the son of a bitches tiers and fast or else we would be taking this high speed pursuit from backwoods farm road to freeway and I know we couldn't let that happen. I readied my pistol and rolled down the passenger side window trying to keep myself steady as bobbed and weaved through the tress to stay in the chase. I had practically half of my body out of the window so I could try for the tiers (and luckily we were behind the truck and out of shot gun range) when I hear Dean call out to me.

"Are you going to take a shot anytime today sweetheart? It's now or never, the main roads a mile away!"

"Why don't you hold your fucking horses?" I yell back as I take a deep breath and pull the trigger shooting out the trucks left back tier.

As soon as I do Dean makes a hard turn and I fall back into the car. Dean stops the Impala shortly after and I look over to him. He is looking back at me with such hunger in his eyes he is almost scaring me with his piercing gaze. I have to turn away and decide that I really need to find out where the truck has gone and I see that it is nowhere to be found.

"Uhhh Dean? Did you by any chance see where the giant mother fucking pickup truck wandered off too? Because I was too busy falling back into the car to keep a close eye on it." I ask annoyed.

"You are the biggest distraction in the world I swear to God!" He says to me and starts muttering to himself about only being human, why me and why her. I roll my eyes.

"I guess you didn't see it then." I mumble. "Umm care to share with the class what the fuck your problem is there princess?" I ask putting my hand on his shoulder in a condescending way.

"You!" He bellows. "I'm supposed to be a badass hunter, the best of the best. But you know what? I can't fucking concentrate with all of the blood from my brain constantly in my dick when I'm around you. Why do you think I stay away from you Jo? I can't do my job when you are around. All I can think about is fucking you or making sure you are safe. I can't get anything done."

"Yeah well you were the one who passed up a pretty good opportunity earlier when you were finger fucking me over the back seat." I say sarcastically.

"Come on Jo you punched me." He says his eyes pleading with me as he places his hand over mine.

"And you deserved it you ass." I say as Dean pulls me closer to him.

"Maybe I did. But regardless I can't take it anymore. We've had this back and forth sexual tension between us since the first time we met Jo. The first time I laid eyes on you I knew I had to have you. I wanted you while you were wiping down bar tables and now I have you sitting in front of me shooting out tires in a mini skirt and no panties and you expect me to be able to be able to do the job?" Dean says in a husky growl that had my body screaming at me to let him have his way with it.

I couldn't do it though. Honestly, thinking back on it I think I should have had a psych evaluation because I must have been crazy at the time. I was angry. So he wanted me. Great. That wasn't good enough. He said he wanted me the first time her laid his gorgeous green eyes on be but how was I to know if that was true or not? I mean Dean Winchester is the king of love 'em and leave 'em. He was bound to have had a few good pick up lines stocked up in his arsenal right next to his weapons. There was only one way to find out the truth and that was to have a little chit chat with Sammy boy. Getting back to him with Dean staring at me like I was a cool drink of water in a desert would be the tricky part.

"Umm… I'd like to hear more about this, really I would, but after all of this I really need to get freshened up. Then we can talk about the situation between us." I say not looking at Dean. He lets me shift back over to the passenger seat and he starts up the Impala.

"How about I join you?" Dean asks and I can practically hear the grin in his voice.

"No!" I squeak. "I mean uhh, I need time to relax and decompress before we talk okay?" I say.

"Alright Jo I'll give you time to do whatever you need to do. While you are in the shower I'll grab us some food, while you may need to decompress, I need to reenergize." Dean says in a way that says to me that he is thinking I need to do some prep work in the shower. Little does he know I had laser hair removal, which was a God send because I never needed to shave. As we drove all I could think was "thank God he is leaving to go get us some food. This will give me the perfect opportunity to talk to Sam".


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **

_**Sorryyyyyyy! Ugh the craziness of life has once again reared its ugly head. I'm back & I'll have another new update for you all by Monday. & It will be some of the good stuff. I would love to reply to everyone's comments but I just don't have the time right this second. But I will reply back in the next chapter. This chapter isn't very long but I hope its okay. I appreciate all of the lovely reviews! I love getting feedback from you all. Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks everyone! 3 **_

We finally reach the motel after 15 min, a very long and torturous drive in my opinion, filled with the longing glances Dean was sending my way. I practically jumped out of the moving vehicle in order to remove myself from the situation. I stumbled a little because of my nerves but luckily caught myself, trying to make my trip look as graceful as possible. I seductively looked over my shoulder to make sure Dean was indeed leaving, only to see dark green eyes staring back at me with a passion in them unlike any I had ever seen. I felt even more wetness dampen my inner thighs. I had so many thoughts running through me it was hard to keep up with them all. My pussy was saying, "Open for business. Please enter here." My heart was saying, "He cares about you. He wants to be your knight in shining armor. He wants to protect you. Let him be your hero." But it was my brain that I untimely listened to. Sad I know. But it did have a good point. My brain told me I needed answers and I really truly did or I would never forgive myself.

"Umm don't you have something to do there, darlin'? How about you get a move on." I say flippantly.

"Yes ma'am." Dean shot back with a mock salute and as he pulled back out of the parking lot.

As soon as I saw the tail lights fade into the distance, I practically sprinted over to the hotel room Sam was currently quarantined in. In retrospect I think I knocked on the door a little too loudly because I heard a large bang and an "Oww!" come from behind the door.

Sam, after looking through the peep hole, opened the door slowly while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Did I startle you?" I ask.

"Sort of, I feel asleep on the bathroom floor and knocked my head into the toilet paper holder when I got up." Sam says still rubbing the back of his head and gesturing for me to enter the hotel room.

"The bathroom floor huh? I think me waking you up was for the best then. You may want to wash your face. Not that that would save you from any flesh eating diseases you may have picked up from that floor." I say with a smile.

"Yeah tell me about it." Sam laughs. "How's the hunt going? And where's Dean? You didn't shoot him and leave him in the woods for the animals did you?" He says only half joking.

"I didn't want the wild animals to have the same stomach problems as you. Your brother went to get some food. He really worked up and appetite during a little car chase." I reply.

"Wait what? You both were in a car chase?" Sam asks interested.

"Yeah, we found Sandy out in a shed. She was dead and there was a bomb in the cabin. Then when we got back to the Impala a huge pick up was waiting for us with a few rounds of buck shot. Something tells me we aren't dealing with anything supernatural." I inform as I take a seat on the edge of one of the beds.

"Got any ideas?" Sam says as he mulls over the situation.

"Nada. Well unless we want to go way out of the box and say that a bunch of back woods maniacs are kidnapping women to raise their youngin so they can go out and do some fishin' on the swamp." I say as I pick some lint off of the bed covers.

"Ehh I've heard of stranger. And speaking of strange, did you notice Dean acting odder than usual?" Sam asks knowingly as he takes a seat next to me on the bed.

"You would know better than I would Sam. I mean he's your brother. You spend time with him and I don't." I say sarcastically.

"No one can figure him out Jo. Not even me." Sam grumbles as he lies back on the bed.

"Oh so then I guess you can't help me." I whisper.

"Help you? With what?" He asks as I curse myself for whispering a little too loudly.

"Your brother wants to get in my pants." I grind out.

"What else is new? He's wanted to do that since your fist first connected with his face." Sam says matter of factly.

"Yeah I got that much. But I don't want to be a one night stand Sam. I can't handle that from someone I consider to be a friend. How strange is that?" I muse.

"How strange is what?" He asks not even phased by where this conversation is headed.

"How completely fucked up is it that I can go and screw some random Tom, Dick or Harry without knowing anything about him but I feel weird about having sex with someone I'm friends with, someone who I know genuinely cares about my safety?" I ask lying back on the bed and turning to look at Sam.

"It's the life Jo. It's clearly messed up but it's what we know. But I do know that Dean does care for you Jo. He talks about you all of the time. Just little things, nothing that's too noticeable. You know like if we are at a sporting goods store, Dean looks at the knives and mentions how much you would like a certain model. Or if we see a blonde on the street or wherever, Dean will mention how much better looking your hair is. He cares about you Jo. He doesn't want you to get hurt but there is something else there too, and if I knew any better I'd say Dean was in love with you." Sam said as he reached over to my hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Love." I say so quietly it's almost inaudible.

"I think you feel it too, and personally I think it's about time you two crazy kids stopped beating around the bush before it's too late. Everyone deserves a little happiness Jo. It's up to you to make it happen though." Sam lectures as he gets up off the bed and ushers me toward the door.

"Think about it." He says as he rubs my back in a reassuring manor. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to go and vomit up my small intestine."


End file.
